Hunters' Camp
Description Hunters' Camp is an event location on the Global Map only appears once. Hunters' Camp is a time limited 1 hour event. Note: Don't worry, the huntress will give you a dog to complete this event. "My friend got lost, find him. The dog will help." - huntress "There's a hidden first aid kit in a cave nearby. Bring it to me. The dog will help." - Nicky HEAL THE HUNTER *1 First Aid Kit Heal the hunter.png|Are you sure you want to give the first aid kit to the injured hunter? Heal the hunter2.png|Are you sure you want to give the first aid kit to the injured hunter? "Take me to the camp. I'll pay you back." - Nicky/Michael "Watch out! They can smell fresh blood better than dogs." - Nicky/Michael "Strangely quiet here... Look sharp!" - Nicky/Michael "Almost there. Make sure we are not being followed." - Nicky/Michael "Finally here! And I was about to say goodbye to my life. Thank you!" - Nicky/Michael "Thanks for your help, stranger. Please take these puppies as a gift. They will become your loyal friends." - huntress *2 puppies will appear **Brown male **Black sides female If you leave Nicky/Michael die: *1 Storage 20 slots/Nicky/Michael **1 Berry **Work Boots **Beanie **Thick Jacket **Tactical Trousers Enemies *23 Roaming Zombie *3 Fast Biter *1 Toxic Spitter *1 Floater Bloater *9 Grey Wolf Resources *31 Pine Trees = 93 Pine Logs *10 Dead Trees = 30 Pine Logs *4 Deer *1 Storage 20 slots/cave **1 Energy Drink **1 Baked Beans, 1 Bandages, 1 Bottle of Water, 1 Raw Meat, 3 Raw Meat **1 Adhesive, 1 Ball Bearing, 2 Ball Bearing, 3 Bolts, 1 Transistor, 2 Transistor, 2 Wiring **2 Duct Tape, 1 Nails, 2 Nails, 1 Rubber Parts, 2 Rubber Parts, 2 Scrap Metal **1 Batteries, 1 Camera, 1 Cigarettes, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive **1 Engine Part *1 Storage 20 slots/Cooler Box **3 Baked Beans, 1 Beer, 20 Berry, 5 Edible Mushroom, 1 Strong alcohol **1 Bottle of Water *1 Storage 20 slots/Picnic Table **1 Nails, 1 Pine Plank, 2 Pine Plank, 2 Scrap Metal **1 Bottle of Water, 1 Empty Can, 1 Nails, 2 Nails, 1 Scrap Metal, 2 Scrap Metal **1 Baked Beans, 1 Bottle of Water, 1 Empty Bottle, 1 Empty Can *1 Storage 20 slots/cave **1 Baked Beans, 2 Baked Beans, 1 Bandages, 1 Bottle of Water, 2 Bottle of Water, 1 Jerky, 2 Raw Meat **1 Ball Bearing, 1 Bolts, 3 Bolts, 1 Transistor, 2 Transistor, 1 Wiring, 2 Wiring **2 Duct Tape, 1 Nails, 2 Nails, 1 Rubber Parts, 2 Rubber Parts, 1 Scrap Metal, 2 Scrap Metal **1 Camera, 1 Cigarettes, 1 Expensive Watches, 1 Light Bulb, 1 USB Drive **Reinforced Jacket **1 Survivor's Diary (Valuable Survivor's Diary) *1 Storage 20 slots/cave **2 First Aid Kit **1 Baked Beans, 2 Baked Beans, 1 Bandages, 1 Bottle of Water, 2 Bottle of Water, 1 Jerky, 2 Jerky, 2 Raw Meat, 3 Raw Meat **1 Adhesive, 1 Ball Bearing, 2 Bolts, 3 Bolts, 1 Transistor, 1 Wiring **1 Duct Tape, 1 Nails, 2 Nails, 1 Rubber Parts, 2 Scrap Metal, 3 Scrap Metal **1 Batteries, 1 Cigarettes, 1 Expensive Watches, 1 Flashlight, 1 Light Bulb, 1 Lock and Key, 1 Mobile Phone **1 Wrench *1 Storage 20 slots/cave with bones **Saw Blade Mace **1 Baked Beans, 2 Baked Beans, 1 Bandages, 1 Jerky, 1 Raw Meat, 2 Raw Meat, 3 Raw Meat **1 Adhesive, 2 Adhesive, 1 Bolts, 2 Bolts, 1 Wiring **2 Duct Tape, 1 Nails, 2 Nails, 1 Rubber Parts, 2 Rubber Parts, 1 Scrap Metal **1 Camera, 1 Flashlight, 1 Lock and Key, 1 Mobile Phone, 1 USB Drive **3 Spring *1 Storage 60 slots/bag **5 Bauxite, 5 Iron Ore, 6 Iron Ore, 4 Pine Plank, 6 Thick Fabric **2 First Aid Kit, 3 Leather, 5 Leather, 5 Thick Fabric, 10 Wiring **1 Beer, 1 Duct Tape, 2 First Aid Kit **1 Blue Paint, 1 Rubber Parts, 1 Transistor **1 Ball Bearing, 1 Bolts, 5 Wiring **1 Ball Bearing, 1 Duct Tape, 5 Wiring Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.11.1 Gallery screen_1920x1080_2018-12-12_17-40-08_00000.jpg scr-1_4.png camp_screen_1.png Category:Location Category:Event Category:Events